


Accident (But I'm Okay)

by infinitizeit



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 01:50:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1762239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitizeit/pseuds/infinitizeit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sunggyu gets the call that Woohyun is in the hospital, he goes to find Sungyeol first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accident (But I'm Okay)

**Author's Note:**

> warning: fail smut ahead

When Sunggyu gets the call that Woohyun is in the hospital, he goes to find Sungyeol first.

"Hey, I was actually coming to find you. I want some feedback on this line I have to read and you'll tell me straight up what you think, unlike Myungsoo." Sungyeol rolled his eyes at the last detail. Sometimes Myungsoo is too friendly.

"Actually, Yeol, I need to tell you something. I don't want you to overreact because it's really not that bad. The idiot is alright and everything, but..." Sunggyu ran a hand through his hair.

Sungyeol's smile had successfully disappeared. "What happened to Woohyun?" He asked quietly. His voice was shaky and the blood was draining from his face quickly. 

"He was involved in a car accident. It was minor and he's at the hospital. They just got the results and nothing is wrong. He's fine, just shaken up. He'll be home soon." Sunggyu sighed, obviously still concerned for his best friend.

Sungyeol was sickly pale by now, his heart hammering out of his chest. He manages a short nod. 

"I'm going to... I'll just wait for him. In his room. Yeah..." Sungyeol mumbled, turning and slowly making his way to Woohyun's room. 

"I'll make sure the others don't bother you two tonight."

But Sungyeol was in his own world. It was as if he could hear all of his blood moving in his ears. He sat down on Woohyun's bed but quickly stood back up, pacing the room while biting his nails. A habit he had quit after constantly being fussed at by the stylists. 

Hours seemed to tick by before he heard Woohyun's voice, laughing as he walked into the living room area. He could hear Dongwoo worrying over him and Sungjong making sure he really is okay. 

When Woohyun mentioned rest, the other voices stopped, only Sunggyu's remained. 

"He's in there. Has been since I told him." Sunggyu's voice dropped so Sungyeol only heard incoherent mumbling. 

He busied himself by preparing the bed for Woohyun to slip into and pulling out a shirt and shorts (which happened to be his) so he could sleep comfortably.

Woohyun opened the door seconds later. Sungyeol saw his leader nod before turning back, most likely going to reassure Dongwoo that everything is fine.

Sungyeol smiled as casually as he could. "Managed to come out alive, huh?" Woohyun chuckled, reaching for Sungyeol's hands.

"Please, feel free to inspect my entire body for damage." Woohyun placed Sungyeol's hands on his chest. "I'm in one piece, Yeol, stop worrying." 

"I can't just stop, Woohyun. First you injure your shoulder and now you're slipping off the road. I swear you better not break something next." Sungyeol huffed. Though feeling Woohyun's heart beat was really soothing. Not that he would say that out loud or anything.

"I'm fine." Woohyun assured him again, but Sungyeol isn't Sungyeol if he isn't stubborn.

"Woohyun, I know you better than you think. You let your pride get in the way of your health. So, for the sake of yourself, you better not be lying." Sungyeol bunched the older man's shirt in his hands before pulling him closer.

"Trust me. Sunggyu would have my head if I kept an injury a secret from him. And I wouldn't keep it from you either." Woohyun finishes with a kiss to Sungyeol's forehead, standing on his toes to reach him.

"Sure, that's why you tried to act as if your shoulder wasn't in pain while we were dancing." Sungyeol narrowed his eyes.

"Alright, I'll admit that I did, but we are in middle of promoting. I'm serious when I say I'm okay. Now shush and lie down with me." Woohyun gestured to the bed. 

Sungyeol sighed and let go of Woohyun a bit reluctantly. As he waited on the bed, he studied Woohyun's body as he got dressed. Nothing seemed out of ordinary. Just a hickey on Woohyun's hip bone to the left.

When he finally slips into bed, he curls himself around Sungyeol. "You good?" He whispers. Sungyeol sighed with an eye roll.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" 

"I'm good if you're good." 

Sungyeol studies Woohyun's serious gaze and a flood of relief washes through his body. He suddenly feels very tired.

"Don't ever get in an accident again... I can't lose you, Woohyun." Sungyeol pushes his face against Woohyun's neck, willing the prick of tears to go away..

Ah, there it is, Woohyun thinks. Sungyeol has always been emotional and from what Sunggyu had informed him earlier, the information hadn't been taken well.

"I won't, I promise. I won't go away unless you want me to. Or the CEO wants me to." Woohyun jokes, earning a little laugh from Sungyeol.

"Look at me, Yeol." And so he lifts his head and looks Woohyun in the eyes.

"I love you and only you. Alright?" Woohyun caresses the soft cheek in front of him, warmth spreading throughout his body. Sungyeol smiles, gums flashing and small teeth shining.

"I love you, too." 

"Now, will you take me up on my offer and inspect my body? Please, Doctor Lee." Woohyun smirks, eyebrows wiggling as Sungyeol gags.

"You want to do strenuous activity after you've been in an accident." Sungyeol deadpans. Woohyun just continues to grin at him.

"Unbelievable." Sungyeol grumbles, flipping over to face away from the other male. 

Warm hands slide their way around his waist, running smooth circles around his chest. He can't help the relaxed sigh that escapes past his lips. 

Sungyeol finds himself sitting up and onto Woohyun's lap, gazing down at the other. After a moment, he casually announces, "You're flawless, you know that?." 

Of course Woohyun knows that, but he doesn't necessarily believe it. Sungyeol is a firm believer that if someone tells you something a lot, you'll believe it yourself. So he constantly drops compliments around Woohyun, in the most nonchalant ways.

Woohyun's lips quirk up at the corners and Sungyeol takes it as a sign that his method is somehow working.

Sungyeol bends over so his chest is pressed against Woohyun's. He threads his long fingers in the dark hair before him, massaging the scalp.

"You didn't hit your head?" Woohyun grunts in affirmation, eyes closed to completely lose himself to the wonder that is Sungyeol's fingers.

Continuing his hand movements, he busies himself by dotting Woohyun's product-covered face. Even over the scent of the heavy creams, Sungyeol can still smell aftershave. He mentally notes the smell and files it away in his box of Woohyun.

Another sigh emits from Woohyun and Sungyeol knows just how tense and tired he's been lately. Between ToHeart promotions and jumping right back into Infinite promotions, Woohyun's been a whirlwind of stress and confusion. He almost forgot what it was like to have six other guys to move around, not just one.

"My face didn't get damaged, thank goodness." 

Sungyeol looked up at him. "You didn't break anything, that's what matters most. That you're here and in one piece." He places a kiss on those perfect cheekbones. "Our fans wouldn't love you any less. And neither would I." Sungyeol reassures.

Woohyun brings his hands up to cup Sungyeol's cheeks. "You know, you should listen to your own advice." Sungyeol makes a face before dipping down to kiss those plump lips. 

Woohyun easily loses himself to the feeling, parting his lips to press his tongue to Sungyeol's, but the latter leans back. Woohyun makes to pout but Sungyeol's lips are on his neck, sucking just enough so there's no mark. Something he's mastered over the year he's been with Woohyun.

Sungyeol's hands are pushing up Woohyun's shirt while his tongue dips down to prominent collarbones. Woohyun easily complies, arching up to rid the now meaningless shirt. 

When Sungyeol looks down at the bared torso below him, he sucks in a deep breath. Woohyun has always amazed with his body. But Sungyeol loves it, whether there's a thin layer of squishy fat or rock hard muscles. Sungyeol runs his hands down the toned and tanned chest.

"Beautiful." Sungyeol's breathes out subconsciously. He sees, feels, Woohyun's chest rise underneath his hands. 

Leaning over, Sungyeol mouths over Woohyun's chest, pausing a bit longer at the nipples. He hums in response when Woohyun lets out a low whine. He takes his time, drawing out all of the lines with his tongue. If Woohyun wasn't aware of his abs before, he sure is now.

Sungyeol shimmies the obtrusive shorts down just a bit to see the mark on his hip. He smiles and kisses it, licking it over once. A sharp intake comes from the male underneath him. He trails kisses across the span of smooth skin to the other protruding bone and proceeds to leave a matching hickey there.

When he sits up to admire his work, Woohyun's eyes are closed and his mouth is open, taking in soft gasps of air. Lifting off of Woohyun, Sungyeol slides the shorts all the way off and discards them near the shirt next to the bed.

Woohyun's hard beneath the layer of his cotton briefs and Sungyeol feels a burst of pride. He hadn't even touched that part of his body yet. 

He positions himself between Woohyun's legs and bends the left one, his hand cradling the back of his knee. When Sungyeol's lips touch the bony ankle in front of him, he feels Woohyun shift.

"Sungyeol?" He only receives a hum as Sungyeol trails kisses up his calves. He knows Woohyun meant the body inspection as a joke, but Sungyeol wants this. He wants Woohyun's entire body to feel his love.

He figures that Woohyun doesn't have the heart or desire to tell Sungyeol that he doesn't have to do this, so he he just lays back down and lets Sungyeol work his magic. Not that wants Sungyeol to stop.

Sungyeol's other hand is massaging the calf of Woohyun's right leg. He's reached the soft hairless part of Woohyun's inner thigh, sucking a blooming red mark there as well. He drags his nose over the damp patch of Woohyun's briefs before repeating his previous actions to the right leg. Woohyun moans softly at the sudden touch to his erection and even more so when he finds Sungyeol's fingers finally peeling his briefs off.

Woohyun hisses at the contact of cool air to his hot flesh. But of course, Sungyeol makes him wait longer. He stretches forward and gives Woohyun a slow kiss, lazily moving his lips against Woohyun’s. His favorite kisses and Sungyeol is well-aware of that.

Sungyeol looks down at him with the corners of his lips pulled up, smoothing down Woohyun’s hair. 

“Sungyeol…” Woohyun says his name in the form of a sigh, basking under all of this unusual carefulness his boyfriend is putting into this. Sure, he was involved in a car accident, but he didn’t break his ribs or anything. Sungyeol was more of an experimental guy who likes to receive and give it rough. Seeing the gentle side, however, is quite a pleasant change.

The younger male finally complies to Woohyun’s wishes and vanishes back down to his previous position. Wet warmth spreads down his throbbing erection, making his toes curl at the sudden pleasure. Sungyeol’s wide tongue pressed against the base, slowly making it’s way up to the tip before wrapping his lips around it. With only gentle sucks, Sungyeol was able to pull out soft and needy whimpers from above him. 

“Sung…” Sungyeol hummed in response and from the corner of his eye, he saw Woohyun’s thighs flex. If his moan was any indication, Woohyun was liking what was being done to him, slow and thorough. With a deep breath, Sungyeol lowered his head to take in more of Woohyun. 

“Shit.” Woohyun gasped, his hand finding it’s way to Sungyeol’s hair. With one hand on the base and the other gripping Woohyun’s thigh, he bobbed his head, the hand in his hair controlling his speed.

“I’m…” Woohyun’s voice cracked, cutting off the rest of his warning. Sungyeol’s hands tightened around his flesh, relaxing his throat as he went lower. 

When the tip of his cock hit the back of Sungyeol’s throat, he came with a guttural moan, yanking the other male back just enough to not choke him. 

Sungyeol sat up, wiping his mouth prior to licking his lips.

“You passed your examination.” Sungyeol declared, voice rough and scratchy. Woohyun chuckled between pants and pulled him down, giving him a quick kiss. He pressed his thigh to Sungyeol’s crotch, but got a shake of the head in return.

“Not tonight. You were in an accident, idiot. Time for you to rest. Now and for the next few days.” Sungyeol shucked his clothes off until he was clad in only his briefs. It wouldn’t be the first time he had to sleep off an erection, especially before he and Woohyun got together.

Tucking Woohyun back into his own briefs, Sungyeol smiled down at him. “And yes, I’ll take care of you.” Woohyun’s skeptical eyes turned upwards, amused that Sungyeol knew what he was thinking.

He curled against Sungyeol’s side once the younger was situated.

“Get some sleep, Woohyun.” 

But Woohyun’s eyes were already closed, drifting off to a gentle kiss on the crown of his head and the soft whisper of Sungyeol’s proclamation of love to him.


End file.
